


Компас

by nordorst



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Компас Магнуса Бейна видит только направление Алек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компас

Александр – святая война двух запретных сил, попасть под шквал которых означало полный разгром ваших колесниц и авангарда. Магнус оказался неподготовленным бойцом, хотя и меньше всего ожидал от своего внутреннего императора капитуляции. 

Магнус поддался запретному обаянию ангельской крови. 

И был подчинен. 

Сначала была стадия беспощадной слепоты, когда кроме разлета черных ресниц и прохлады тонких длинных пальцев было разве что ощущение чужого превосходства. 

\- Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, - говорил Магнус, покачиваясь всем корпусом в такт магическому импульсу. 

Он говорил: 

\- У меня есть для тебя предложение, - и выглядел так, как будто никогда в жизни не делал первый шаг. 

\- Ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь, но все еще не уходишь. 

Последнее он никогда не произносил вслух, но Александр понимал это и без того и все равно оставался. 

Магнус не сводил с него взгляд, размыкал губы и забывал начатую мысль. Когда Александр говорил, стадия слепоты дополнялась несправедливой глухотой, потому что кроме приятного низкого голоса Магнус разве что по интуиции понимал саму суть сказанного. 

\- Я помогу тебе, - обещал Магнус, бесстыдно раздевая Александра глазами и запивая свой восторг крепким алкоголем. 

\- Доверься, Александр, я сделаю это для тебя, - и тянул воздух носом так шумно, что впору было бы задуматься о приличии. 

\- Я не верю в то, что в этом мареве я погряз один, Александр, - только немного другими словами, а потом вновь предлагал остаться. 

И Александр вновь оставался, пока Магнус осторожничал и обходил его по кругу, высматривая, изучая, выискивая тайные ходы в этом ангельском лабиринте целомудрия. 

Стадия комы наступила почти мгновенно – когда стало возможным подходить совсем близко. Магнус пораженно прислушивался к собственному дыханию, но не изменял себе и продолжал пристально смотреть ему в глаза. 

Он говорил: 

\- Я никогда раньше не ощущал ничего подобного, - и снова на выдохе, пересекая личное пространство одним шагом. – Ты тоже, Александр. 

\- Ты не будешь счастливым и сломаешь не одну жизнь, - говорил Магнус. – Подумай, что для тебя важнее. 

\- Взамен на все то, что я делаю, - он унимал дрожь магии в пальцах, - я хочу тебя. 

Александр замирал, и Магнус смотрел ему в спину. 

Он уже тогда забыл следить за своим компасом, когда путь отступления был безнадежно потерян. Стрелка, завороженная, вращалась так, словно попала в магнитное поле – магнитное поле Александра Лайтвуда. 

Магнус тоже в него попал. 

Магнус терпел и сгорал от изнеможения. Поверить в собственное поражение он оказался не готов – сказывался многовековой опыт, который был уничтожен последней стадией – натиском чужого захвата. 

Захвата - в прямом и переносном значении. 

\- Ты все больше и больше удивляешь меня, Александр, - восторженно и на выдохе говорил Магнус, когда на губах догорал влажный след чужих губ. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь, - он смотрел снизу вверх, пропавший и влюбленный, а пальцы обжигало несдержанной магией. 

\- Я хочу увидеть тебя сегодня. 

И Магнус глянцевым ботинком наступал на хребет своему внутреннему императору, который кричал, что бой проигран. 

Потому что это неправда. 

Потому что компас Александра оказался сломан так же.


End file.
